La traviesa venganza de Bella
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Bella era ahora la novia de Edward Cullen y viajará a Londres para hacer público el romance. Desde allí, la ciudad de sus sueños, maquinará la venganza en contra de Alice, su alocada amiga. Secuela de TRAVESURAS CIBERNETICAS / One Shot. BPOV. Lemmon.


La traviesa venganza de Bella.

* * *

**Summary**: Bella era ahora la novia de Edward Cullen y viajará a Londres para hacer público el romance. Desde allí, la ciudad de sus sueños, maquinará la venganza en contra de Alice, su alocada amiga. Secuela de TRAVESURAS CIBERNETICAS / One Shot. BPOV. Lemmon.

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia, por lo que queda absolutamente prohibido la reproducción parcial o total de este One Shot sin mi previo consentimiento.

* * *

_

_Este One Shot tiene una dedicación especial a todas aquellas que han dejado reviews en Travesuras cibernéticas y en especial, al review más lindo de la historia el de mi amiga __**MissKathy90**a quien le tengo un cariño muy especial, nuevamente ella vuelve a ser **Bella** en este fic, mientras que **yo** representó a **Alice** y mi **Carlita** es _**_Rose._

* * *

**

Llevaba tres meses saliendo con Edward Cullen, si lo sé, era una locura. Mi familia lo había aceptado con dificultad, creo que mi padre lo aceptó por que Edward venía a verme una vez al mes, como mucho, ya que estaba grabando _You don't forget me_. Aunque cuando llegaba se disgustaba por que estaba cerca de una semana en NY.

Alice, mi alocada amiga se había ido de vacaciones a la casa de Rose, por lo que me tuve que quedar haciéndole compañía a Edward, quien esta vez viajó sólo por cuarto días.

―¿Qué haremos hoy? ―sonrió Edward mientras esperaba que la recepcionista del hotel le entregase la llave de su habitación.

―No lo sé, no creo que quieras salir ―apunté a los paparazzis que habían estado cazando a Edward, intentando sacar una foto con la desconocida que le robó el corazón, o sea yo.

―¿Pedimos comida a la habitación? ―sonrió.

―¡Estoy a dieta! No, mates mis planes ―reclamé.

―Estas hermosa, no necesitas dietas ―me besó tiernamente.

La recepcionista aclaró su garganta rompiendo el momento… ¡Arpía! Había estado coqueteándole descaradamente frente a mí.

―Gracias ―respondió cortante mi novio.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación de Edward. Este dejó caer su maleta y su chaqueta sobre la cama, llamó y pidió servicio a la habitación. Recordé mi primera vez.

―¿Has hablado con tus padres del viaje a Londres? ―me preguntó mientras encendía la televisión y se tiraba en la cama.

―Eh… ―me sonrojé.

Decirle a mis padres que viajaría a Londres con mi novio, más encima famoso, con el que llevaba recién tres meses y para conocer su familia… era casi un suicidio.

―Bella, quedamos en que lo hablarías ―dijo invitándome a recostarme a su lado.

―Prometo que lo intenté, pero sabes como son… necesito mentirles para conseguir la autorización y francamente soy terrible en eso ―me acurruqué en su pecho.

Acarició mi cabello y me besó tiernamente en la frente.

―Esta bien, te daré un mes más, pero prométeme que me tendrás un si, para cuando vuelva ―me levantó la vista, haciéndome estremecer por las mariposas en el estómago.

―Lo intentaré ―sonreí coquetamente. Cuando quería se me daba muy bien.

―Amor ―me reprendió.

Si, él ejercía un cierto poder sobre mí, me costaba decirle que no, pero era capaz cuando, realmente, era necesario. Pero esta vez era distinto, deseaba ir a Londres con él, era mi deseo conocer la ciudad que me quitaba el sueño.

―Esta bien, haré todo lo posible y te tendré un si de respuesta ―sonreí.

Me besó en agradecimiento, un agradecimiento bastante efusivo. Sus labios tibios se posaron sobre los míos con necesidad, me apretó contra sí, obviando el programa de televisión, acaricié su exquisito cabello cobrizo.

Sonó el timbre, había llegado la comida.

Edward se arregló la camisa, se masajeó el rostro y abrió la puerta. Dejó en el umbral a la mucama y el mismo entró el carrito.

No necesitaba verme al espejo para saber que estaba ruborizada y que mis labios tenían el color de un rubí en toda su extensión.

―¿Comemos? ―sonrió malévolamente dejándose caer sobre mí. Manteniéndome aprisionada entre la cama y su cuerpo.

―Excelente ―dije intentando zafarme de su prisión. Entonces me levanté hacía la mesa.

Edward me tomó por la cintura y me volteó.

―Srta. su cena esta servida, pero no precisamente en esa mesa…

Me besó tiernamente y entre risas, era francamente muy tierno, mucho más de lo que se dejaba ver. Acarició mi cabello mientras que yo jugueteaba en su oído. Ambos habíamos aprendido mucho uno del otro en este tiempo, sus caricias comenzaron a ser más intensas y sus besos mucho más compactos. La molestia de la ropa no tardó en desaparecer, ahora el rocé de su tibia piel acariciaba la mía. Sus suspiros en mi lóbulo producían que aumentasen las mariposas que revoloteaban escandalosamente. Sus perfectas manos acariciaban mi espalda mientras que mi ser estaba preparado para el concierto. Si, por que con Edward, toda mi vida tenía notas preciosas que componían la sinfonía perfecta, más cuando profundizábamos nuestro amor con caricias. Su boca en mi oído comenzaba a recitar entre jadeos, uno de mis escritos favoritos, mientras que sus manos y su cuerpo comenzaban a danzar entorno a mí.

―_"El día perfecto se resume en un amanecer junto a tus labios, los que llenaré de caricias hasta el medio día, juntos, en el fulgor de la tarde, escribiremos poemas de amor en nuestras pieles, tatuando cada momento único que la vida nos ha regalado. Mientras que en la hermosa puesta de sol, cuando el crepúsculo llene de hermosos colores tus cabellos ya cenizos, sellaré mi promesa de amor eterno con un beso dulce, que será la estampa de mi ferviente y eterno amor por ti"_ ―susurró en mi oído, mientras danzaba dentro de mí.

Mi escandaloso pecho subía y bajaba con gran rapidez, claro efecto de lo que Edward producía en mí. El calor de mi cuerpo se acentuó en mi estomago, concentrándose en él… cada caricia de Edward aumentaba la sensación, hasta que se dejó expandir dentro de mi ser, produciendo que mi cuerpo estremeciera.

Descansamos y nos acariciamos varias veces, tiernamente.

―Te ves más hermosa cuando estas así, ruborizada, tus ojos brillan como luceros ―sonrió mientras que su mano recorría mi rostro.

―Te amo ―respondí abrazándome a él.

―Yo te amo más ―susurró en mi oído.

Edward se marchó como había prometido al cuarto día. Era triste verle partir, no podía acompañarlo hasta el aeropuerto en vista que los paparazzis lo acosaban aún más allí.

Ahora tenía otro dilema en que pensar: decirle a mis padres que viajaría a Londres.

Cuando volví hice un intento fallido, vi que los ánimos estaban algo tensos, así que dejé a un lado la idea.

Sonó mi celular.

―¿Edward? ―dijo mi papá en tono burlón.

Reclamaba cada vez que sonaba mi celular, independiente que fuese mi novio o cualquier otra persona.

―Si ―respondí.

Contesté el celular.

―Hola, amor ―dijo dulcemente tras el auricular.

―Hola ―dije subiendo las escaleras.

Me incomodaba demasiado hablar por teléfono delante de mi familia.

―Me conectaré en un rato más desde el avión, así que por ahora esta será la última llamada ―su voz sonaba triste, de seguro igual que la mía.

―Estaré conectada en una hora más ¿Esta bien? ―mi voz se apagaba.

―Si, te amo ―susurró. Quizá por miedo que alguien le escuchase.

―Tambien te amo, adiós ―colgamos.

Sufría cada vez que Edward viajaba, el hecho que los paparazzis no lo dejasen tranquilo y que se subiese al avión… no es que fuese una psicópata con eso, pero realmente entraba en depresión con el hecho de pensar que pudiese pasarle algo.

Pasaron los días… en dos semanas más Edward volvería a casa y yo aún no había hablado con mi familia.

Estábamos sentados todos, dispuestos a cenar, cuando decidí soltar la bomba, tenía que aprovechar el momento, después de todo sentarse en familia a comer se daba con suerte los domingos.

―Papá, quería preguntarte algo ―dije tanteando el terreno.

―Dime ―respondió endulzando el té.

―¿Me darías permiso para ir a conocer a la familia de Edward? ―solté rápidamente, las palabras casi se atropellaban.

―¡¿Qué?!

No supe si no me entendió o se sorprendió ante la idea.

―Bueno, es sólo que Edward me invitó a conocer a su familia y…

―De ninguna manera, Isabella ―interrumpió mi madre.

Intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.

―Es que queríamos aprovechar que tengo vacaciones y ya que aprobé todos mis ramos…―argumenté.

―No, Isabella, por supuesto que no. Nuestra decisión es una sola y no cambiará por nada del mundo ―respondió mi madre.

No quise insistir más, miré a mi padre con tristeza y a la vez aplicando la persuasión de Alice en estos casos.

Mi madre no tardó en levantarse de la mesa.

―Isabella ―susurró mi padre ―. ¿Cuál es la urgencia de ir a Londres?

―Bueno, tú sabes que es mi sueño conocer Londres, más ahora y así no tendría que ocultar más mi relación con Edward ―susurré.

―No es que me guste el chico, pero considerando que se ha comportado contigo… hablaré con tu madre.

¡No lo pude creer! ¡Mi padre intercedía por mí! Definitivamente había algo en el té.

No sé que efecto surten los hombres sobre nosotras, ya que finalmente mi padre logró convencer a mi madre con respecto al viaje.

Estaba haciendo el equipaje cuando sonó mi celular. Alice.

―Hola desaparecida ―sonreí.

―_Hola, Bella, ¿Así que viajas sin despedirte de tus mejores amigas? _―me reclamó.

―Aún están en casa de Rose, no podré ir a despedirme ―Rose vivía fuera de NY.

―_Volvimos a despedirnos de ti, así que a penas nos cambiemos de ropa iremos para allá _―chilló.

―Esta bien ―sonreí ante la hiperactividad de mi amiga.

―_¿A que hora es el vuelo?_ ―al parecer iba corriendo, ya que se oía mucho ruido.

―En cinco horas ―grité al oír el ruido que rodeaba a mi amiga.

―_¿Edward vino por ti?_

―No, he decidido que se quede en Londres, no lo haré viajar solo por venirme a buscar ―reclamé.

_―Esta bien, nos vemos en dos horas, te pasaremos a buscar_ ―chilló.

―Pero… Alice ―me dejó hablando sola y cortó el teléfono.

Mi amiga, era una loca, definitivamente tenía algo planeado antes de irme para allá y no debía ser nada bueno si lo planeaba ella.

Mi familia me había venido a ver, curiosamente _toda_ mi familia… incluyendo aquellos que nunca aparecen.

Tuve que cargar con todos los comentarios que se le ocurrieron y con la lista de regalos que exigían, al parecer tendría que ganarme la lotería para traerme la mitad de Londres en mi bolsillo… ¡Por Dios!

Alice y Rose llegaron, sorprendidas por la cantidad de gente que había en mi casa.

―¡Rose! ―chillé al verla, desde el fin de clases que no la veía.

―Amiga, eres una ingrata, así que te vas y nosotras ni enteradas…

―Podría salir en la prensa antes que sus mejoras amigas se enteraran ―la interrumpió Alice.

―¡Chicas! No sean así saben que hago todo lo posible por dividir bien mi tiempo para poder estar con todos ―sonreí.

Mi padre y mi madre, más Rose y Alice me llevaron al aeropuerto.

Me abracé varias veces a ellos y me despedí otras cuantas más, pero Alice me apretaba mucho y no me quería soltar.

―Prométeme que me traerás un londinense ―chilló entre lágrimas.

―Edward me mataría ―sonreí al imaginarme un londinense en mi maleta.

―Uno inflable ―rió entre lágrimas.

―Lo prometo ―sonreí.

―Toma esto, lo lees en el avión, es mía y de Rose ―me tendió una carta ―. Creímos que no te veríamos mucho tiempo, así que habíamos decidido escribir todo lo que se dice, ya sabes ―se limpiaba las mejillas.

―_Pasajeros del vuelo 607 destino Londres, por favor, abordar en la puerta de embarque número 15, Pasajeros del vuelo 607 destino Londres, por favor, abordar en la puerta de embarque número 15_ ―repitió la operadora.

Nos dimos un abrazo de grupo, me despedí nuevamente de mis padres y subí al avión.

Edward me llamó un par de veces, pero perdía la señal dentro del avión así que decidí mandarle un mensaje.

A mitad de vuelo recordé la carta de las chicas, así que la abrí y me dispuse a leer.

_Bella._

_Quien te viera y quien te ve, ¡Te vas a Londres y sin nosotras! ¡Agregarle a eso que con Edward Cullen! (Eso lo dijo Alice) Bueno amiga te quiero mucho, disfruta mucho por allá, soporta a tu suegra, me dices a mi que la madre de Emmett… ¡Uff! Las suegras son cosa seria… tráeme algo… algo muy importante… tú… te queremos de vuelta… Beso._

_Te quiero Mucho _

_Rose._

_Ahora adivina quien se viene…. Si, yo… Alice._

_Bueno amiga ¡es el colmo! Te vas sin mi, yo que soy… tú mejor amiga en la Universidad, que gracias a mí estas con Edward, o sea como mínimo me llevas en la maleta… ¡Por Dios! Te mataré si algún día me entero de tu matrimonio por el diario… ¡Te lo juro! Bueno amiga, disfruta y vitrinea mucho por mi, claro solo la ropa, por que con tu novio al lado no creo que te dé para mirar a los guapísimos londinenses… _

_Besos amiga y devuélvete pronto mira que quiero detalles._

_Ya quiero ver la cara de Jessica cuando te vea en los diarios como: La novia de Edward Cullen._

_Te quiero._

_Alice._

Sonreí al leer a mis amigas. Bueno sería mejor dormir antes de llegar a Londres, no querría conocer la familia de Edward en un estado deplorable.

Al llegar fui recibida con un caluroso abrazo de Sussan, después que me detestaba ahora me apretaba fuertemente, luego me presentaron a los padres de Edward, bueno una presentación formal ya que los conocía por medio de fotografías.

Esme y Carlisle eran francamente muy tiernos. Esme es dueña de una productora de modelos de ropa. Mientras que Carlisle era un reconocido médico.

Los días familiares de Edward, eran francamente exquisitos, aunque él no podía disfrutar mucho de estas tardes, ya que siempre estaba grabando alguna película. Ahora tenía un mes de vacaciones pues terminaron de grabar _You don't forget me._

Un día Edward me propuso que sería bueno que saliésemos con un grupo de amigos de él, era hora que _"el mundo"_ se enterase que estábamos juntos.

Acepté la propuesta.

―¿Estas lista, amor? ―preguntó desde el primer piso.

―Bajó en un segundo ―le grité.

Salimos rápidamente a reunirnos en un bar. Nos subimos al volvo.

―¿Quién viene? ―aún no me lo había dicho.

―Victoria, Laurent, Jane, Jasper, Marco, Alec ―enumeró.

―¿Jasper Whitlock? ―aluciné.

―Si… ¿Por? ―frunció el ceño.

Esta era mi oportunidad.

―¿Eres muy amigo de Jasper?

―Si, bueno somos cercanos ―señaló.

―Alice lo adora ―sonreí maquiavélicamente.

―Creo que me lo habías dicho…

―Si, es que… Amor… ¿Me ayudarías en algo? ―pregunté coquetamente.

―¿Qué planeas? ―dijo mirando la calle.

―Bueno… Alice… ella fue la culpable de que nos conociéramos… y bueno yo…

―Quieres devolverle la mano a Alice ―me interrumpió.

―Algo así, juré venganza sobre mi amiga, es que ella… ¡Dios! ―suspiré.

―¿Cuándo?

―¿Me estas diciendo que si? ―dije sorprendida.

―Puede ser ―sonrió.

―El cumpleaños de Alice es en tres semanas ―mi mente comenzó a unir todo.

―Jasper dejará de grabar en dos semanas y luego de eso tiene vacaciones ―sonrió.

Estaba hecho, Alice sabría lo que es tener en frente al hombre que te quita el sueño, más cuando el momento es embarazoso… ya me las pagaría mi loca amiga.

Llegamos al bar, y los chicos ya estaban esperándonos, había olvidado lo puntuales que eran en UK.

―¡Edward! ―le saludaron los chicos de la mesa.

Se saludaron uno por uno… no podía creer que frente a mí tenía la ídola del drama: Victoria.

―Les presento a mi novia: Bella.

Repetimos los saludos y disfrutamos de una agradable velada.

Entonces comencé a hablarle con un poco más de confianza a Jasper.

―Así que tienes familia en USA ―intervine.

―Si, al sur de NY ―reconoció.

¡Dios! Esto iba de maravilla.

―¿Viajas en vacaciones? ―dije recordando que para el cumpleaños de Alice él tendría unas semanas de relajación.

―Si, creo que en un par de semanas iré ―sonrió bebiendo su trago.

―Sé que nos conocemos hace muy poco, pero realmente quiero pedirte un favor.

―Tú dirás.

―Bella tiene una amiga ―interrumpió Edward a mi favor ―. Que te adora. Ella fue la que nos unió por la locura de Facebook… y dentro de tres semanas esta de cumpleaños… ¿Asistirías? ―Edward fue al grano.

―Bueno, quizá este en USA y viaje… ¿Qué día esta de cumpleaños?

―¿Piensas ir? ―preguntó Laurent.

―¡Es de locos! ―interrumpió Alec.

―Bueno, Bella ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños? ―me volvió a preguntar Jasper.

―20 de diciembre ―le respondí.

―Por favor, Jasper… ¿Podrías ir? ―intervinó nuevamente Edward.

―Haré todo lo posible ―sonrió.

¡No lo podía creer! Jasper Withlock intentaría ir… Esto era perfecto…

―¿Me confirmarías? ―le pedí.

―Por supuesto, pasado mañana llamo a Edward.

Quedé complacida… no necesitaba más… mi estancia en Londres había sido perfecta.

Los últimos tres días me lo pasé de compras, buscando cada detalle para llevarles a mis familiares y amigos, Sussan me acompañó ya que Edward tenía unas reuniones.

De vuelta en mi casa, mi familia me recibió calurosamente, mientras que recibían los regalos que había traído. Esperaba con ansias que llegase el cumpleaños de Alice. Así que había decidido llamar con una semana de anterioridad a Rose, para que lo organizáramos juntas, ya que Jasper había confirmado. Claro que nadie sabría de mi _regalito_.

Con Rose nos fuimos de compras.

―Bella ¿El sex shop? ¿Tú, me estas llevando a un Sex Shop? ―dijo incrédula.

―Ok, esta bien, veo que si no te digo lo que planeo me creerás una psicópata ―declaré.

―¡Suéltalo ya! O pensaré que los aires londinenses te hicieron mal ―rió Rose.

―Jasper Whitlock viene al cumpleaños de Alice ―chillé.

―¡Mentira! Bella… ¡Mentira! Alice se va a morir ―rió.

―¿Ahora entiendes el Sex Shop?

―Si, creo que si ―se ruborizó.

Al entrar sentí como la vergüenza se apoderó de mi rostro, estaba en el umbral y mi rostro parecía una nariz de payaso. Compramos algunas tonterías y con Rose huimos de allí.

Todo estaba perfecto, habíamos arrendado el bar, estaban todos los amigos de Alice invitados y no había descuidado nada.

Si iba a vengarme, obviamente sería sublime y memorable.

Llegó el gran día. Edward viajaría con Jasper desde Londres, estarían acá una hora antes de la fiesta, como Alice vía Internet se enteraba de todo lo que hacía su actor favorito y no quería que lo vinculase con nada.

Con Rose nos fuimos a la casa de Alice, la obligamos a levantarse y la llevamos corriendo por toda la ciudad. Spa, peluquería, maquillaje y un almuerzo de amigas.

Todo el esfuerzo valdría la pena cuando Alice muriese al ver a Jasper.

―¿Dónde me llevan? ―reclamó Alice.

―A tu cumpleaños, por supuesto ―dijo Rose.

Caminamos cubriéndole los ojos.

―¡Sorpresa! ―gritaron los invitados.

El Dj puso la música, y el ambiente se genero rápidamente. Algunas amigas de Alice la saludaban, mientras que había una montaña de regalos para ella.

La gente comenzó a bailar y nosotros con Rose nos robamos a la cumpleañera.

―Un trago por año ―chilló Rose.

―Son veinte, así que tú eliges que licor ―agregué.

No quería embriagarla, así que decidí que sería mejor que eligiese yo el licor. Sería mejor que interviniese, no quería a Alice borracha frente a Jasper, no sería lo mismo.

―Mejor elijo yo ―chillé ―Será Baileys.

―Muy suave ―reclamó Alice.

―¡Estarás de cumpleaños, pero Rose y yo ponemos las reglas! ―chillé.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5. _Llevábamos el conteo de las copas.

―Alice ―llamé su atención a la sexta copa ―. ¿Recuerdas que le dirías a Jasper Withlock si lo tuvieses en frente?

―¡Oh! ¡Calla con eso! ―chilló mi amiga.

―¡No me toquen a Jasper, él es mío, es perfectamente adorable…y mío ―empezó a imitarle Rose, para provocarla.

―No seas así ―chilló Alice ―. No es así.

Aquí se venía el momento.

―Toma el micrófono y dilo ―sonreí.

―No, no haré eso ―reclamó la cumpleañera.

―¡Vamos, Alice! Tú no conoces la vergüenza ―insistí.

―No seas así Bella ―reclamó mi amiga.

―Tú siempre insistes Alice, ahora me toca a mí ―sonreí.

―Esta bien ―se resigno.

―No aprendiste todas esas frases para tenerlas guardadas ―sonrió Rose.

―Si yo tuviese a Jasper Withlock, frente a frente… no dudaría, _como lo hizo Bella_, no señores ―dijo sosteniendo el micrófono ―. Yo le diría. Te amo, no busques más, soy la mujer de tu vida.

Los invitados vitorearon y sonrieron ante las ocurrencias de mi amiga.

―Alice, arriba de la silla, creo que no todos te oyen ―le aconsejé.

Mi amiga se subió arriba de la mesa, al parecer la silla no le era suficiente.

―¡Alice, Alice! ―chillaban los invitados.

―Tú Jasper Withlock ―apuntó al Jasper tamaño real que le habíamos preparado ―. _Te amo, no busques más, soy la mujer de tu vida, I love you, look no further, I am the woman in your life, Jag älskar dig, inte leta längre, jag är kvinnan i ditt liv, Ich liebe dich, suchen Sie nicht weiter, ich bin die Frau in deinem Leben, Je t'aime, ne cherchez pas plus loin, je suis la femme de votre vie, Ti amo non cercate oltre, io sono la donna della tua vita, Eu te amo, não procure mais, eu sou a mulher da sua vida._

Entonces corrieron el Jasper tamaño real que estaba sobre el escenario, mientras que Alice le declaraba su amor sobre una mesa y allí estaba… El Jasper real, el de carne y hueso, sonriente.

Pagaría por ver mil veces el rostro de Alice, pero ya había grabado el momento, no me lo perdería para años posteriores.

Alice comenzó a mutar de color, estaba absolutamente ruborizada, luego su color cambio abruptamente, empalideció.

―B-Be-Be-Bell…―alcanzó a decir Alice y se desmayó.

Si no es por la reacción rápida de Jasper, Alice se hubiese golpeado contra el suelo.

Todos corrieron hacía donde estaba Alice.

Comencé a pedirles que por favor dejasen espacio.

Levanté las piernas de mi amiga… comenzó a tener más color.

Se incorporó lentamente.

―¡Bella, te mataré! ―chilló.

―Esperaba las gracias por salvarte la vida ―sonreí.

―Es que… es que… ―dijo mirando a Jasper.

Ya veía que se volvía a desmayar.

―Tú dijiste que le dirías, yo simplemente te hice el sueño realidad ―le recordé.

―Mori con todo esto… o sea… Bella, ¡te mataré! ―chilló.

―Recuerda que me quieres, que soy tu mejor amiga y que no puedes vivir sin mí ―sonreí.

―Bueno… ¿Yo estoy pintado? ―dijo Jasper.

Alice se quedó muda. O sea ¡Alice muda! Sólo Jasper lograba dejarla en ese estado.

Demasiado duró mi alegría.

―¡Oh! Jasper… perdóname por el espectáculo ―se ruborizó.

―No te preocupes, pero si no es mucho el atrevimiento, me podrías decir nuevamente todo lo anterior ―pidió Jasper.

Alice volvió a repetirle, tartamudeando, que ella era la mujer de su vida, mientras que yo no paraba de reír.

Esto había sido perfecto, tintes de venganza, pero con cariño, nada muy agresivo.

La fiesta volvió a su curso, la gente comenzó a bailar nuevamente. Hasta que Jasper y Edward subieron al escenario.

―Alice, esto es para ti ―dijo Jasper con voz un tanto seductora.

―Acabo de morir con eso ―me susurró Alice que hiperventilaba a mi lado.

Edward comenzó a tocar el piano, mientras que Jasper comenzó a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz.

Todo el resto de los invitados oyeron atentamente y los chicos fueron halagados.

Las horas pasaban y disfrutamos bailando, Rose con su novio, yo con el mío y Alice no había dejado solo a Jasper en ningún momento.

―Bella, eres una villana ―me besó Edward.

―No, no lo soy, simplemente era un regalito para mi amiga ―sonreí.

―Si claro, si no eres vengativa eres una casamentera ―sonrió.

―¿Yo? No… mentira ―sonreí.

―Entonces mira ―me señaló Edward.

Vi a Alice besando a Jasper… ¿Qué? Si, había visto bien, Alice estaba besando a Jasper, no al revés.

―¡Wow! Ellos si que van rápido ―me abracé al cuello de Edward.

―¿Y nosotros? ―sonrió.

―No, nosotros no ―mentí.

Alice y yo ahora estábamos en una especie de empate, por lo menos no debía volver a vengarme, no por ahora. Aunque no me extrañaría que me saliera con otro _pastelito_, siempre y cuando sea una sorpresa como fue con Edward, no temería que me metiese en líos.

* * *

_**Hola a todas :) si, bueno algunas chicas me han pedido**_

_**que haga la venganza de Alice y aqui esta!**_

_**Gracias a todos los que han leido esto, pero muchas gracias a aquellos **_

_**que han comentado mis historias.**_

_**Un review es importante!**_

_**Es mi propina :)**_

_**Besos a todas espero que les guste**_

_**Y me lo hagan saber.**_

_**Cariños para todos**_

_**Manne.  
**_


End file.
